


Screams in the Night

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [154]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Everything is ok, Gen, Happy Ending, Nobody is Dead, Or otherwise harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Not all dreams come true, and that's a good thing when it comes to nightmares.





	Screams in the Night

A loud scream jolted the Toons from their slumber. Recognizing Henry's voice, they all scrambled out of bed and ran for his room.

"Henry!"

Looking up at the sound of his door being slammed open, Henry put a hand over his heart.

"Bendy! Boris! Alice!"

"What's wrong?" Boris asked, seeing the wild-eyed terror hadn't yet faded from Henry's face.

"It was a nightmare," Henry answered. "But I should be fine."

"You...wanna talk about it?" Bendy inquired, climbing onto the bed.

"I don't know," Henry admitted. "I don't want to give you guys nightmares."

"Can we at least give you a hug?"

Nodding and smiling, Henry let the trio hug him.

(BATIM)

The next morning, the horrors of the dream had died down. Oh, he still remembered it full well--from that cryptic letter to the house of horrors that was a perverted version of the old studio--but it didn't make his heart try to leap out of his chest in fright now that he was back in the waking world. With his mind back to proper function, he remembered that his friends from his Sillyvision days were all alive and well.

 _I should probably check and see if they're doing anything this week_ , he thought to himself.

A part of him wondered what had brought on that dream--Halloween was still months away, and he hadn't been reading or watching anything that would induce such a nightmare. He'd probably never know for sure, and it didn't really matter anyway. Nightmares happened to everyone, and he knew that wasn't how the Toons came to be.

_Ink Machine indeed._

With a smile, he put the thought out of his mind, and went back to making breakfast. He and the Toons had a lot to do today.

**Author's Note:**

> If the game ends like this (which it probably won't), I will die a very happy woman.


End file.
